


I Loathe You

by luciferswearingmetoprom



Series: The Princess Diaries - AU [1]
Category: The 100 (TV), The Princess Diaries - All Media Types
Genre: Bellamy is Nicholas, Clarke is Mia, F/M, Finn is Andrew, Fluff, fluffy fluff, i'm such bellarke trash, this is the fountain scene from princess diaries 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferswearingmetoprom/pseuds/luciferswearingmetoprom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did you happen to see who's here?"<br/>"Who?"<br/>"The king wannabe with Lady Roma."<br/>"Is she his girlfriend?"<br/>"Bellamy doesn't have girlfriends. He has dates. But attractive ones."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Loathe You

**Author's Note:**

> The Princess Diaries belongs to Garry Marshall  
> The 100 belongs to Kass Morgan and Jason Rothenberg.  
> I am none of those people, so I own nothing of this.

The soon-to-be Queen of Arcadia strolled through the garden party, conversing with various guests and trying her best to put on her 'princess face'. The endless "How do you do's" and "How are your children or dogs doing" were getting to her head and driving her slowly insane. 

She finally spotted two of her friends near the food and she happily wandered over. 

"Clarke," Lady Harper called once the princess was close enough, "did you happen to see who is here?"

Clarke squinted her eyes, searching the crowd. She shook her head. "Who?"

Lady Harper jerked her head towards a couple who were slowly approaching the party. "The king wannabe with Lady Roma."

Sure enough, the bane of her existence was coming towards them with someone draped on his arm. Heat flooded through Clarke as she took in the suit he was wearing, but she quickly accused her blush on the sun. "Is that...is she his girlfriend?" Clarke tried so very hard to keep her voice steady, but from the look Lord Wells gave her, it was obvious she didn't succeed.

"Lord Bellamy doesn't have girlfriends. Only dates." Lord Wells glanced back at the couple. "But attractive ones."

Clarke narrowed her eyes at her friend.

"Do you speak to him much?" Lady Harper asked her. She knew about the time Clarke and Bellamy were caught in a closet together, of course she did. 

"We...acknowledge each other." Clarke rolled her eyes, making a face. Lady Harper and Lord Wells laughed as an idea floated into her head. She quickly turned around, looking for her fiance. She spotted him talking to her best friend. "Finn?" she called out.

"Yes, Clarke, coming!" he answered immediately, jogging over. Finn held up the camera in his hand. "It's all ready to go."

Clarke grinned, grabbing his sleeve. "Great. Let's go this way." 

She slipped her arm through his, carefully leading him towards Bellamy and Roma. 

"Are you enjoying your party?" Finn asked, making small talk.

"It's a little tiring."

"You've done very well, Clarke. Very charming."

Clarke cracked a smile. "Why, thank you."

Finn suddenly held his camera up, turning it to face her. "Wait, wait, this light is perfect."

"What?"

"Please, just one more!"

"No more pictures," she laughed, lifting her fan in front of her face. She quickly snuck a glance at the people she was trying to intercept. The two were talking and smiling and that did not send a ping of jealousy through her. It didn't. 

"Just one more?" Finn pleaded.

"I'm very flattered, Finn, but..." Clarke placed her fan against the side of Finn's camera, moving it and Finn's gaze onto Bellamy and Roma.

Finn straightened up, putting his camera down. "Ah." He quickly nodded to Bellamy, then extended his hand to the girl. "Hello. I'm Finn Collins."

"Oh, hello. Lady Roma." She shook his hand.

"Roma and I were just discussing her latest achievement," Bellamy said, smirking that stupid smirk Clarke always wants to kiss away.

Roma placed her hand on his arm, clearly embarrassed. "Bellamy, please."

"Why not brag about you? You're an amazing woman!"

Clarke gritted her teeth before piping in. "You know, Bellamy, Finn has a PhD in anthropology."

Bellamy's eye twitched as he stared the princess down. Out of the corner of her eye, Clarke saw Roma open her mouth.

"Well, Roma-"

"I'm sorry, Bellamy," Clarke interrupted. "Roma is actually trying to say something. Yes, Lady Roma?"

Roma let out a small breath before turning to Finn. "Would you like to get a drink? I'm sure this is about to turn into a 'my horse is bigger than your horse' argument."

Finn smiled. "Yes, of course." He nodded to Bellamy before pecking Clarke on the cheek. "Excuse us."

Clarke glared at Bellamy as their dates walked away. She tried very hard to not let her eyes wander to the freckles dotting his face, but it was very hard to keep herself under control. Thankfully, he spoke up, as he often did.

"Fantastic party you have here."

"Yes, it is. Thank you."

Bellamy bobbed his head in the direction Finn and Roma had gone. "You two make a lovely couple."

"Yes, we do." 

"It's a shame you aren't attracted to him," Bellamy said, moving around her. 

"Yes, it is..." Then his statement caught up to her. "I, what?" Clarke turned and stalked after him. "You, get back here!"

She followed him through the hedge maze. "You can't say something like that and just walk away!" she spouted. Clarke could faintly hear Bellamy's low chuckle. "I will have you know that I am very attracted to Finn."

Bellamy grinned at her. "Clearly."

Clarke was offended. Sure, they were getting married purely so she could have the throne, but at least he was kind to her and nice to look at. "I am! We're perfect for each other!" she lied. "We understand each other-"

Bellamy halted in front of the fountain that was in the center of the maze. He turned to look at her. "He understands you? Wow, what passion." Sarcasm was clearly dripping from his words. He leaned in, his voice quieting. "I didn't hear you say anything about love."

Clarke paused for a second. She'd only known Finn for a couple weeks, and they'd get married soon. No, she didn't love him, but she loved giving Bellamy a hard time. "You're so jealous of him!"

Bellamy scoffed. "Jealous of him? Why? He has to spend the rest of his life...married to you."

Clarke's jaw dropped open. She quickly gathered herself and swatted his chest with her fan. "I loathe you."

Bellamy smacked her back with a newspaper. "I loathe you."

Clarke stepped up to him. "I loathed you first." 

That's when Clarke realized how close they'd gotten, but before she could back away, Bellamy had gotten a hand tangled in her hair and had pulled her into him, silencing her with a kiss.

Clarke had to admit that kissing Bellamy in real life was so much better than kissing him in her imagination.  _If your mother finds out about this..._ the voice in her head said, but was drowned out when Bellamy snaked his other arm around her waist, pulling her even closer.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, closing her eyes and getting lost in the feel of his lips, his body, his arms around her. 

Then reality crashed around her and Clarke opened her eyes to see that the man she was kissing was not the man she was going to marry soon. She flailed, reluctantly breaking the kiss and his hold on her. 

"What, what is wrong with you?" Clarke internally winced at the winded tone of her voice. "You can't just go around kissing people!" She backed away from Bellamy. "Especially not  _engaged_  people!"

Bellamy stepped after her. "But you kissed me back, Clarke." His eyes twinkled. "You want to kiss again?"

Clarke stumbled, swaying over the fountain before catching herself. "I,  _no_! Stop trying to confuse me!" But, boy, did she want to kiss him again.

"What's so confusing about a kiss?"

 _Everything._ Clarke gasped, pointing her fan at Bellamy's smirking face. "You're just trying to make me like you so that I won't marry Finn and so you can have the crown! Ugh!"

Bellamy invaded her bubble again, grabbing for her waist. "Maybe...or maybe I just like kissing you."

Clarke attempted to smack him with her fan again, "You, let go! Stay away from me!"

Her struggles to get away from him succeeded...by throwing the two off balance and tumbling into the fountain behind them.

Clarke felt the cold water engulf her and she couldn't believe that Bellamy Blake would do something like that. Her head emerged from the water to find Bellamy staring at her with his puppy dog eyes, but she was too ticked off to care. 

"Clarke..." He reached for her only to have his hand swatted away. 

"No. You know what? I have an idea," she snapped. "Why don't you go underwater, and I'll count to a million." Clarke got to her feet and pulled herself out of the fountain. 

"Wait, Clarke!" She could hear Bellamy struggling to follow her, but she ignored him.

Clarke made her way back through the maze, towards the palace, where she caught sight of  the Queen looking for her. When she was spotted, the princess lifted her hand in a slight wave. 

"I am in so much trouble..." she muttered, slowly making her way towards her mother. 

"Do I want to know?" Queen Abby asked when Clarke was close enough. 

Clarke shook her head, water droplets flying from her hair. "I don't think so." She knew Finn was standing behind her, but she couldn't stand to turn around and see his face. Clarke had already let him down once, she didn't want to do it again. She sighed, passing her mother and heading back into the castle. 

One thing was for certain: she couldn't wait until Lord Bellamy Blake was out of her life for good. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am complete Bellarke trash. So many things I read or see reminds me of them and I just want to write, but I couldn't resist when I was watching "The Princess Diaries 2: the Royal Engagement" tonight.  
> Yes, a majority of the lines were taken straight from the movie, but I tried to change them up at least a little bit.
> 
> \---  
> As usual, this is un-beta'd. All, and any, mistakes are mine and my own.


End file.
